


你是我带过最差的一届室友

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 主明OOCOOCOOCmaybe土味校园
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 3





	你是我带过最差的一届室友

**Author's Note:**

> 号删了不知道是去年还是前年的补档

每所学校在夜晚总会有那么几个适合约会的地点，比如操场的小角落，比如幽静的小树林之中，在青春期的荷尔蒙催促下，两个躁动的高中生牵个小手亲一个什么的。

明智吾郎他们学校就有好几处这种地方，尤其是他每天回去的必经之路，路两旁栽着枝叶茂盛的树木。这条通往校门口的近路能节省他不少时间，这里本来有好几个路灯，可年久失修，现在只剩下一个闪烁的半坏路灯苟延残喘着，更为情侣们约会增添了许多暧昧的气氛。

他今天又在路口停了一会，打眼望过去，零零散散杵着好几对情侣，在幽暗的灯光下能看见他们有的头凑在一起，有的开始半推半就地推搡，总的来说就是对单身人士很不友好。

他并不想在职责之外管这些躁动的高中生，别人怎样是他们的自由

明智还没迈开步子，身边突然冒出来一个人，他吓了一跳。

看不清那人到底长什么样，声音倒是挺好听：“同学，这里是去A区的路吗？”

明智回答他：“是的。”

那人托着下巴环视了一下这个景象，明智注意到这个人没穿校服，手上还拉着行李箱。

“你每天都要从这里走？”

“差不多吧。”

“这么多情侣，你要怎么走？”

那人完全没考虑自己问的对象是一个铁打的单身。

明智笑起来，掩饰一下自己想打人的冲动：“就跟平常一样啊。”

一头毛茸茸卷毛的人推推眼镜，沉思几秒，像是想出一个绝妙的主意：“我有一个办法。”

这人看起来胸有成竹，明智还没来得及问，那人就一手拖着行李箱，一手搂住他的肩，拖着他就往前走。

行李箱的滑轮在路上发出“咕噜咕噜”的声音。

在两旁都是情侣的恋爱大道，两个同性别的人就保持着这样亲密的姿势走过了长长一串路。

明智僵硬着走完全程后才反应过来，缓慢地扭头望向理直气壮的卷毛。

走出了那截路，路灯足了起来，明智得以看清那个人的脸。

那人的眼镜反射了灯光，看起来就像电影里的反派一样，接着那人对他说：“你看，这样是不是很自然？”

“……”

当晚所有在这条路上的情侣都怀疑自己眼花看错了，在学校平易近人的学生会会长明智吾郎疑似在路灯下与一个社会闲散人士掐架。

天这么黑，也许真的看错了吧。

明智记得今天有新舍友搬过来，他后面跟着的卷毛不会就是吧。他为了清净，一个人搬出来租的学生公寓，本来是合租的，可是上个室友已经毕业了，明智一个人住了很久。

卷毛也没让他失望，掏出手机扒拉了几下看信息，又瞅瞅明智的门牌号，了然地“哦”了一声。

卷毛礼貌地说：“来栖晓，请多指教。”

“明智吾郎。”

明智打开房门，说实话他真想下一秒就关门把这个人关在门口，吹上一夜的冷风。

来栖晓铺好床铺就翻着行李箱，往外收拾东西。床还是上下铺的那种，明智为了方便住在下铺，来栖晓只能选择上铺。

明智对生活讲究，把寝室收拾的整整齐齐的，完全没有男生寝室脏乱差的痕迹。

他是听说过这个室友的光荣事迹，好像是什么擦边球都干过，在原来的学校呆不下去才托人转到这所学校。

刚才走过那条不可描述大道的时候，明智已经对这个人的评价标签加上了一个轻浮欠揍。

对明智来说，一开始就跟他约法三章，对彼此的生活划清界限，把转校生当空气一样就好了。有一个人能分摊一下房租也不错。

晓在明智后面洗完澡，明智扫了一眼他的睡衣，土得掉渣。

晓自然没注意到明智审视的目光，明智藏得很好，就算注意到晓也不在意，睡衣又不是穿给别人看的。

明智在睡前有看书的习惯，晓则是有玩手机的习惯。寝室一时非常安静，明智对此很满意，就是不知道这个人睡觉打不打呼噜。

明智关灯时看了眼晓，趴在床上摆弄着手机，无所谓，只要不打扰到他。

明智躺床上，还没闭眼，晓从上铺探出个脑袋：“明天几点起床？”

他在黑暗中瞅了眼黑漆漆的绒毛大脑袋：“……”

“我知道你没睡。”

明智无奈之下开口：“你不看学生手册的吗？”

“他们没给我发。”

“七点半起床，八点半上课。”

“哦……”脑袋收回去，“你起得好早。”

明智吾郎一点都不觉得早，这个人究竟想几点起床才好？

“你还不睡吗？”

晓关上手机：“这就睡，终于可以晚一点睡觉了。”

明智好奇：“你以前几点睡？”

“……八九点吧。”

意料之外的早，明智说：“我还以为你彻夜不睡呢。”

晓问：“我看起来这么像不良？”

“你觉得不像？”

晓理直气壮反问：“哪里像？”

晓戴着个有书香气的眼镜，没有戴耳环耳钉之类的东西，衣服也穿的规规矩矩，如果没有传闻，明智第一眼看到真的以为是个安静的书呆子。

然而第一眼见到还没有树立第一印象，晓自己就把自己的印象扔进十八层地狱。

“啊对了，我好像把短袖忘在你床上了。”

上铺收拾东西不方便，桌子上又摆着明智摊开的资料，晓不好打乱，征求同意之后才借用了一下明智的床。

明智吾郎慢慢直起身子，掀开被子。他是真的没注意，四下翻找了半天，他不想跟这种人的衣服睡一晚上，结果上铺又说：“找到了，原来在我枕头旁边。”

明智深吸一口气，把杀人的冲动咽回去，心平气和说：“晚安。”

晓拉上被子，找了一个舒服的睡姿：“晚安好梦。”

次日，明智坐在窗明几净的教室，来栖晓站在讲台上背对着他，在黑板上写下自己的名字。

老师等着晓介绍完，看了一圈教室说：“恩……你就做那里吧。”

教室唯一的空位就在明智的旁边。

晓落座之后，明智看起来正好好听讲，一心一意扑在学习上，然而明智内心想着什么时候能换一拨座位，离这个人远点。

晓给他的印象实在是不好，明智不想再回忆那条破灭大道的故事。

可是事与愿违，新书还没有发下来，晓盯着明智摊开的书，明明什么话都没有说，明智总感觉这跟宿舍楼底下那只眼睛湿漉漉的小奶猫一样。

他把书往晓那里挪了挪，来栖晓想了会，把桌子移了过去，桌腿发出刺耳的“刺啦——”声。

正在板书的老师和做笔记的同学们都转头看过来，只见后面两个人的桌子紧紧挨在一起。

“……”

他可以把来栖晓连人带桌从窗户扔出去吗？

不论是下课还是吃饭，明智身边都围着一群人，人群中不时传来开心的笑声。

在中间的明智吾郎笑得无比温柔，跟谁都能侃侃而谈，跟昨晚的人截然不同。

晓窝在天台上吃完最后一口炸猪排，今天刚好阴天，风吹得还挺凉快，他干脆就在一处阴凉地午休。

即使这样，他还是很困，长途奔波之后就开始上课，如果不是为了留一个好点的印象，晓可能会翘掉一整天的课。

来栖晓最后还是给人留下了不良的印象，他直到夕阳西下才醒过来，刚睡醒的他揉了揉还在迟钝的脑袋，呆了一会干脆欣赏起夕阳。

来栖晓吃晚饭的时候忍不住打了个喷嚏，他又去图书室晃了一会，夜幕降临，他来到了那条不可描述之路。

巧的是，处理完学生会事务的明智抱着几本书，跟晓在这里碰上了。

失修的破路灯闪了几下，彻底退休，这下唯一的亮光也不见了，周围漆黑一片。

可是这并不影响小情侣们的恋爱氛围，他们在黑暗中更加腻歪。

他们互相看了看对方，明智二话不说，趁着晓还没想出更奇妙的点子，他一把搂住来栖晓的腰，掐着他腰上的肉就往前走。

明智回头对被摆了一道的来栖晓温柔地说：“你腰真肥。”

“……”

来栖晓洗澡的时候特意量了一下自己的腰，小腹上也没有赘肉，他擦着头发出来，明智刚合起作业。

“今天有作业吗？”

“当然了……啊，你旷了一下午的课。”明智把其他的书收拾好，“那我把作业放在桌子上了。”

没有说题目和内容，单单是这句话就已经表明，他认定了晓不会认认真真做题。

来栖晓又说了句：“你还有多余的作业本吗？”

明智从书堆中抽出一本崭新的作业本，放在桌子上。

“谢谢。”

晓写的字很漂亮，明智吹干头发看了几眼，接着趴在床上处理一下手机的信息。

抄完作业晓就爬上床，多年养成的生物钟让他从八九点就开始犯困，临睡前问了声：“我还不知道你联系方式吧？”

“好像是的，”明智合上书，他听见晓话中的困意，不想打扰到别人的休息，“交换一下吧。”

交换之后，晓翻了个身：“晚安。”

明智看了眼Line，晓的昵称是：你比我肥。

个性签名是：今天被比我胖的人说胖了。

明智忍住踹翻床板的冲动，闭眼睡觉，不去思考这个称呼是不是刚改的。

忍了半天没忍住，新仇加旧怨，他一脚上去“砰”地一下把来栖晓踹到腾空。


End file.
